Gross Note
by tiger tang
Summary: Watari pays a rather unexpected visit. For keem.


Uhh….._yeaaaa_

Its raining as Watari lie in an alley of the streets of wintered Japan. It appears that Watari is bruised, beaten, bleeding, and naked. As Watari lay helpless in the rain he reminisces on what his parents used to tell him about the rain when he was a child in England. His parents used to tell him that the rain was a gift from God, a great cleanser of sin and wrongfulness. But Watari couldn't help but feel like he had been lied to at this point. Watari lay there in the rain slowly freezing to death thinks about how all this came to happen…

On December 17th, Light Yagami starts to get ready for an outing. He picks up his death note and carefully conceals it within a secret compartment of his coat. His shinigami, Ryuk, hovering above is curious. "Going out for a little bit of mischief, are we?" Ryuk says with his standard enormous smile on his face.

"Who's 'we'?" Light says with a straight face as he tie his shoes.

Ryuk laughs manically and askes, "I see, so you're tending to a private matter then?"

"That's right. I would appreciate it if you stayed here in the room for time being. I don't want to chance being seen whispering or talking to something that no one can see, it'd raise suspicion if I were seen by the wrong people. Do this and I promise to come back with a basket of red apples for you Ryuk."

Ryuk licks his lips in anticipation, "well, it will be awfully boring being stuck in here but I guess I can afford to relax for a little bit till you come back"

Ryuk floats down and lays on Light's bed on his side resting his head on his arm. "Try not to be gone too long now, I want to get out at some point" Ryuk says as he kicks his foot up and down.

"Don't worry Ryuk, It'll be a couple hours at most", Light says as he walks out the door.

Light Yagami walks a few blocks down his street till he gets to a busier intersection and attempts to hail a cab from the curb. About few cabs pass before Light has any luck. Finally, a cab stops for Light about 20 minutes later. Light gets into the cab and says with a smirk on his face, "To the Super 8 motel please" Upon arriving at the Super 8 Motel, Light cautiously looks around to see if he was tailed. Not noticing anyone, Light Quickly walks over to room number 7. Knowing the door is to be unlocked, Light walks in. The room is a small room with pink walls, and a full sized bed. The closet door is cracked open and clothes are on the floor, as Mikami lay on the bed naked. "Kira, my god! You've arrived finally!" Mikami says with a smile his face.

"Were you followed?", Light asks Mikami with unamused expression on his face.

"NO OF COURSE NOT KIRA!" Mikami proclaims, his smile no longer there.

"_**Good**_, because I wouldn't want people to see what I'm going to be doing to you" Light says with intensity, and a tiny smirk.

Watari, who had a lead about Mikami's whereabouts, had come earlier and picked the room lock before mikami had arrived, and decided to hide in the closet. Watari was watching from the crack of the slightly opened door Thought to himself, "It seems L's suspicions were right. Light is Kira, but what is he planning to do now, and why is Mikami naked?" Watari continues to watch Light and Mikami from the closet.  
Mikami's face turns red as he proclaims, "YES, Kira my god! Let me know your wrath!"

As Light takes off his coat, he places his Death Note on the table next to the bed , which is clearly visible from Watari's line of sight, and says, "After tonight, my wrath will haunt you"

Light takes off his shirt, to reveal his pasty white chest with muscles slightly apparent. Light, now with an aroused look on his character, undoes his belt and drops his pants. Mikami lays in anticipation, already with a clear erection for the man he desired the most. Watari, now very surprised thinks to himself, "But I thought Light and Misa were dating…" Watari continues to watch and and thinks to himself again, "Could Light be living a lie? Is he really a homosexual?"

"I hope you're ready for this Mikami" Light says whilst slightly giggling.

Light unsheathes his throbbing manhood from his underwear, in a fashion similar to his pen when he prepares to kill. Light, crawling on the bed slowly, now over Mikami leans in and bites Mikami neck playfully. Mikami, with chill running up his spine as he starts to develop a cold sweat, convulses and breathes heavily. Light chuckles and then slaps Mikami across the face quite hard, and rolls him over violently. "NOW IM ABOUT TO REMIND YOU WHY YOU CALL ME '_**GOD**_'" Light yells while looking demented yet pleased. Light, spreading Mikami, laughs maniacally and thrusts his pelvis back like a gun that's load and ready to fire. "BITE ONTO SOMEHING, IM GOIN IN DRY!!!"

"NO, NOT LIKE THIS!" Mikami begs, but its too late.

Light now thrusts his mighty lance into Mikami's desolate cave of carnal intent. Light still laughing pounds away at Mikami, purging his cave of injustice. Mikami screams in both pleasure and pain, whilst fidgeting trying to get used to the feeling his god is letting him experience. Watari still watching whispers to himself, "Its my duty to arrest the both of them right now. Both the of them being unarmed should be easy to apprehend at this point. I have the element of surprise, but…", Watari grins,"…this is going to be unprofessional" Watari unzips his pants and begins to undo his belt as Light's laughter and Mikami's moaning and screaming fills the room. Watari, with his belt now lose decides to pleasure himself, but unfortunately his loose belt swings slightly forward and knocks on the closet door a few times. Light instantaneously stops and turns towards the closet. Watari, now scared and compromised, reaches for his gun but drops it due to his sweaty palms.

"**SHIT!**" Watari thinks to himself.

Light now bum rushes the closet and shoves Watari out of the closet violently. Watari, now struggling to regain balance from the shove, stumbles and trips falling backwards onto the floor simultaneously injuring his ankle.

"MIKAMI! **YOU FOOL!** I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERENT FOLLOWED!!!" Light ferociously yells at Mikami.

Mikami gets up and walks towards Light, "I could have sworn my lo-", but he was interrupted as Light decked Mikami.

Mikami, now in tears pleas to his god, "Please forgive me!"

Light pays no attention and turns to the fallen Watari then walks over to the table where the Death Note is. Light tears out a sheet of paper and begins to write on it for a short amount of time. After which, Light walks over to Mikami, and hands him the sheet of paper.

"Go to the store and buy me these provisions if you want me to forgive you" Light says very seriously.

"YES, OF COURSE!" Mikami proclaims as he dresses and rushes out of the door.

"Watari, I'm afraid you've seen and heard too much and I just cant let you leave here alive, but don't worry, your not going to die just yet."

Light proceeds to gag, blindfold, strip, and tie Watari up. Watari not fighting back, seems to have accepted his fate. Light sits on the bed and waits patiently. About 25 minutes pass and Mikami comes back stumbling into the room, wet from the rain, with a bag of supplies that his god had asked him to retrieve.

"Good Mikami, now lets have fun with our guest" Light says smiling once again.

"Why don't you just kill him now?" Mikami asks.

"FOOL, DON'T OPPOSE ME, YOUR GOD!" Light retorts.

Light now reaches into the bag and grabs a sheet of rough grade sand paper, tape, and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. Light rolls the sandpaper around his mighty lance and tapes it to keep it on. After which he proceeds to pour a bit of rubbing alcohol over Watari's decrepit pit of good times now past. Light yells, "The next thing to come out of your mouth will be a scream, not a moan of pleasure, or any type of word. Doing anything else will result in your immediate death!"

Watari screams but its muffled by the gag. Light gets on the floor, turns watari on his back, spreads Watari's old and saggy cheeks, and rams in his sandpaper penorz in and grinds away Watari's sphincter. Watari begins to bleed very soon after and screams due to the intense burning of the rubbing alcohol. Watari begins to scream more and begins to lactate all over himself as well as Light. Light gets up and in disgust and kicks Watari on the ground several times.

"Lets take him out back" Light says to makami.

Both of them proceed to carry Watari out back and leave him in the alley behind the super 8 motel to die. And that's when Alex came.

--

-based on a true story  
By Andrew Tang  
For Kimmyz XB


End file.
